


Perfect Day

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Laughter and whoops of joy filled the cool air. The Keystone Ice-Skating rink was crowded with people who skated more or less gracefully over the smooth surface.

Kids were packed in large, colorful anoraks with big, fuzzy hats on their heads. Show-offs skated quickly, reckless and most important of all, backwards.

She had just managed to avoid one particularly nasty man with a bright red jacket. She thought that he was trying to flirt with her.

Bad decision with her boyfriend skating right next to her. When the annoying man in the red jacket returned to them during his next lap, her skate "accidentally" slipped and the man was sent flying headfirst into the wall. Oops.

Roscoe smiled his special smile that said "I should probably feel bad about the fact that something bad is happening to someone...but I´m secretly delighted and I´m not even regretting it". Lisa grinned wickedly and grabbed his hand. "Let´s run a few laps, baby" she said and tugged him after her. It was a perfect day for them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one knew who suggested it, but the Rogues went to play ice-hockey. Of course they only played in their own unique fashion.

Len had iced a huge field outside of Central City, Mark made the perfect weather and Trickster supplied the sports equipment. After the first three pucks exploded in itching powder and miniature fire works they threatened to break his jaw and the next puck worked fine.

Mick had volunteered to be the referee - nothing could make him go onto the ice willingly.

Len´s team consisted of Mark, Boomer and JJ and they played a good first round against Sam, Piper and Raider. The euphoria subsided when Team Mirror started to play dirty. Ice was a reflecting surface, it broke the light into many colors and sonic screeches proved to be very distracting and the cause of sudden collisions with the teammates.

Team Len decided to even the odds with wind blows, jacks-in-a-box and ice-walls suddenly appearing in the middle of their playing field. Poor Boomer had unfortunately never learned how to skate on ice and spent the whole time wobbling after his friends and falling face down more times than people should be able to in a few hours. Mick´s duty as referee seemed to consist a lot of yelling and random bursts of his flamethrower.

In the end, they were all cold, covered in bruises, exhausted and utterly drunk.

One of the best days ever.


End file.
